How to noninvasively detect physiological parameters of the human body is a recent research trend. There are biochemical sensors that detect the blood glucose and/or alcohol content in the body by means of saliva, in the market. However, the biochemical sensor in the prior art is cumbersome and lacks intelligence. There is therefore a need for an apparatus for the intelligent detection of physiological parameters in saliva.